Electrical contactors of various sorts have been utilized in an untold number of applications for many years. As one might expect, therefore, the art of electrical contactor fabrication is quite well developed and highly competitive. Generally, the competitive offerings are comparable in terms of reliability and long life with the result that the principal competitive factor is price. Consequently, it is highly desirable to provide a contactor that is economically manufactured so as to be price competitive and which retains or improves upon the reliability of prior art constructions.
The present invention is directed to attaining the above results.